January, 12th
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de HollywoodDramaQueen - Suite de "Snowed in" - Tout le monde découvre la nouvelle relation entre Booth et Brennan, et le couple passe un autre week-end avec Parker
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, comme promis la suite de "Snowed in". _

_Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas._

_HollywoodDramaQueen, Thanks!_

**Chapitre 1 – Pris sur le fait**

« J'ai obtenu quelque chose avec l'empreinte dentaire » dit Angela Montenegro en rejoignant son amie sur le plateau. « Ton homme est Nathan Young. Soldat pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mort en 1943. »

Temperance Brennan prit la feuille et la regarda rapidement. « Bon travail, Ange. Merci » Elle la tendit à Zach.

« Et avec la cause du décès officiellement déterminée ce matin, on peut classer cette affaire » dit Zach. « Je vais remplir la paperasse. »

Zach quitta le plateau, laissant Angela et Brennan seules. Brennan commença à remettre les os dans la boîte, tandis qu'Angela s'asseyait devant l'ordinateur.

« Alors, ma chérie, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Booth encore une fois » dit Angela.

Brennan soupira. « Angela, je te l'ai dit au moins une douzaine de fois. Après qu'il soit revenu de chez Rebecca, on a parlé, et tout va bien. On a tout réglé » dit-elle.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Angela. « _Rien_ n'a changé? »

« Est-ce qu'on agit différemment? » demanda Brennan.

« Eh bien, non, mais après le Noël que vous avez partagé, sans parler du baiser sous le gui… » commença Angela. Brennan la coupa.

« Cam et Zach ne le savent pas, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça. »

« Bien sûr » dit Angela. « Je pensais juste que tout ça avait dû changer un peu les choses. »

« Ange, je peux t'assurer que tout va très bien entre Booth et moi » dit Brennan.

« Ca l'a toujours été, ma chérie, mais je vais arrêter de te parler de ça. »

« Merci. Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau. »

Brennan descendit les marches du plateau et se dirigea vers son bureau, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le calendrier sur son mur indiquait qu'on était le 10 janvier, ce qui faisait tout juste 3 semaines depuis que Booth et elle avaient entamé leur relation.

Personne ne connaissait le nouveau statut de leur relation. Jusqu'à présent, c'était leur secret. Ils se comportaient normalement au travail, gardant leur professionnalisme, volant juste quelques baisers dans l'intimité de son SUV.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble dans le sens figuré du terme mais, après avoir admis à quel point c'était bon de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient passé toutes les nuits depuis Noël ensemble, entre son appartement et celui de Booth. Brennan n'aimait pas mentir à Angela, mais sa relation avec Booth était si nouvelle, et elle n'était pas prête à le dire à qui que ce soit.

Brennan entra dans son bureau pour trouver son petit ami assis à son bureau, en train de lire ses notes pou son prochain roman. Elle se figea sur le seuil, et lui lança un regard mortel. Il ne remarqua pas son arrivée et continua à lire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Booth la regarda et lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été pris sur le fait. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et éloigna les papiers.

« Hey, ma belle » dit-il, en murmurant pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle

« On a une affaire » dit-il en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, tout autant impatiente de retourner sur le terrain.

« Ouais » confirma-t-il. « Le premier depuis Noël. »

« Tu as l'air terriblement excité, si on considère que quelqu'un a été assassiné » dit-elle. Il plissa les yeux, mais continua à sourire.

« Tu peux dire que je suis égoïste, mais une nouvelle affaire signifie que je vais passer plus de temps avec toi » dit-il. Son visage s'adoucit à ses mots.

Elle lui sourit en enlevant sa blouse de labo et en l'accrochant. Les yeux de Booth voyagèrent sur son jean étroit et son pull décolleté ; il attrapa sa main et l'approcha de lui.

« Booth » dit-elle, en atterrissant presque sur ses genoux. Il regarda le labo par-dessus son épaule.

« Je sais que tu veux garder le secret, Bones, mais j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser maintenant, et je ne vois pas de fouine dans le coin » confessa-t-il.

« Ok » acquiesça-t-elle, voulant un baiser au moins autant que lui. « Un baiser. »

Elle se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, mais aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tous deux surent qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter à un seul baiser.

Brennan s'installa sur ses genoux, se plaçant de côté, de manière que son dos était appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle savait que quelqu'un pouvait les voir à tout moment, mais honnêtement elle s'en fichait. Elle attrapa sa veste avec une main en caressant sa joue de l'autre. Il passa un bras au dessus de ses jambes et plaça son autre main derrière sa tête.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément. Brennan enroula sa langue autour de celle de Booth, et il soupira de plaisir. Elle se pencha encore un peu plus contre lui.

Jack Hodgins traversait le labo, portant une boîte de Pétri pleine de particules de sable. Il jeta un regard dans le bureau du docteur et se figea sur place quand il vit le couple s'embrasser. Il commença à rire et plaça la boîte sur un bureau, avant de courir vers l'unité d'imagerie.

« Angela ! » s'exclama Hodgins, gloussant toujours.

Elle était concentrée sur un programme d'art sur son ordinateur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

« Tu dois voir ça ! » dit Hodgins.

« Quoi ? » demanda Angela.

« Viens ! Dépêche-toi! »

Il attrapa sa main et la fit se lever, puis courut presque vers la partie principale du labo. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Brennan, mais Angela gardait les yeux sur Jack.

« Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Juste au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, Brennan laissa échapper un gémissement à peine audible ; Angela se tourna et regarda dans le bureau. Elle poussa un cri aigu en voyant Booth et Brennan s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Brennan se leva immédiatement des genoux de Booth.

« Eh bien, c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'Angela » dit Booth avec un grand sourire.

« Je le savais ! » cria Angela. « Je savais qu'il y avait plus que ce que tu m'as dit ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Brennan, les joues rosies par l'embarras.

« Bien sûr ma chérie ! C'est _toi et Booth_ ! » s'exclama Angela. Elle se calma et soupira. « C'est comme un miracle de Noël. Je suppose que ça s'est passé à Noël, hein ? »

« Oui » confirma Brennan.

« La magie de Noël ! »

« Angela, le labo tout entier va arriver si tu continues à parler aussi fort » fit remarquer Brennan.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis si contente pour vous ! » dit-elle. Elle s'approcha et étreignit Brennan, qui lui rendit en souriant.

« Merci Angela, mais Bones et moi avons une affaire, donc que diriez-vous d'en parler plus tard ? » dit Booth en se levant.

« Oh, oui. Une affaire. _Bien sûr_ » dit-elle de manière suggestive. « Amusez-vous bien. »

Angela rejoignit Hodgins sur le plateau, et Booth regarda Brennan.

« OK, alors la scène de crime n'est pas loin d'ici, donc on peut commencer à en parler ici » suggéra Booth. Brennan acquiesça.

Alors qu'Angela traversait le labo, Caroline Julian passa les portes du Jeffersonian. Elle s'approcha d'Angela.

« Est-ce que le Dr Brennan est dans son bureau ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais faites attention. Elle et Booth pourraient être un peu occupés » dit Angela. « Oh, et félicitations, Madame Julian. »

« Eh bien, merci, Chérie, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Caroline.

« Vous avez réussi en quelques jours ce que j'essaie de faire depuis des années » dit Angela. Caroline eut l'air perplexe.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Faire que Booth et Brennan réalisent à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre ! Sérieusement, vous êtes un génie. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'aie jamais pensé à les piéger avec un baiser sous le gui. C'était une idée fantastique. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ensemble, ensemble ? » demanda Caroline, incrédule. Angela acquiesça. « Je dois voir ça. »

Caroline et Angela s'approchèrent du bureau de Brennan et regardèrent par la fenêtre. Booth et Brennan étaient assis sur le canapé, étudiant un dossier.

« Ils agissent normalement, pour moi, Chérie » dit Caroline.

« Regardez » dit Angela.

Le couple ferma le dossier et tous deux se levèrent en même temps. Brennan se tourna dos à Booth. Il attrapa son bras et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils sortirent du bureau de Brennan et faillirent bousculer Caroline, encore surprise.

« Oh, bonjour, Caroline » dit Brennan.

« Bonjour. Alors vous êtes un couple, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si surprise. C'est vous qui nous avez fait nous embrasser » dit Brennan.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le fassiez ! » révéla Caroline.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Booth et Brennan.

« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez que nous nous embrassions, parce que ça vous amusait » lui rappela Brennan.

« Mon Dieu, ça a marché ? » demanda Angela. « Vous êtes douée ! »

« Oui, je pensais que ça serait drôle de vous voir mal à l'aise à cette perspective, et essayer désespérément de me faire changer d'avis » dit Caroline.

« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Bones m'embrasse, en fait ? » demanda Booth.

« Jamais de la vie » répliqua Caroline. « Surtout après que j'aie dit au bon docteur ici présent que j'avais déjà appelé le juge. »

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de Brennan, quand elle réalisa que Caroline avait, en fait, déjà préparé le terrain avant de venir dans son bureau pour assister à son baiser avec Booth. Angela remarqua l'expression de Brennan et commença à glousser.

« Vous êtes mon héros » dit Angela à Caroline.

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous, Caroline ? » demanda Booth.

« Vous, non. J'avais un peu de temps aujourd'hui, donc je venais voir comment le Noël du Dr Brennan avec sa famille s'était passé » dit Caroline.

« C'était merveilleux, Caroline. Merci » dit Brennan avec sincérité.

« Et merci » dit Booth en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Brennan, par derrière.

« A votre service » dit Caroline, encore surprise. « Passez une bonne journée. »

Caroline sortit, et Brennan se dégagea de l'étreinte de Booth. Angela les regardait avec un immense sourire.

« Angela » Brennan en riant de son expression. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa meilleure amie s'amusait et se réjouissait de sa relation avec Booth.

« Ok, on a vraiment une affaire, Angela. Je suis désolé, mais elle devra vous parler plus tard » dit Booth.

« On prend un café quand tu reviens et ne pense même pas à essayer de l'éviter ! » dit Angela alors que le couple se dépêchait de sortir.

« Désolé » dit Booth à Brennan une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

« Elle allait le découvrir de toute manière. C'est bien que Hodgins nous ait surpris » dit Brennan.

« Il vaut mieux lui que Zach, hein ? » dit Booth. Brennan gloussa et sourit en sentant sa main en bas de son dos, la guidant vers la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci_

**Chapitre 2 – Fuite **

Booth s'arrêta près de la scène de crime. Brennan était dehors avant même qu'il ait enlevé les clés du contact. Les partenaires montrèrent leur carte à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de la barrière jaune et passèrent en dessous.

« Où sont les os ? » demanda Brennan en enfilant une paire de gants en latex.

« Ici » dit Booth en essayant de faire son chemin entre les autres agents et les agents de police. « Les gars, laissez lui de la place ! »

« Où sont les os ? » demanda-t-elle encore

« Dans ce sac poubelle. Je leur ai dit que personne ne devait y toucher avant que tu les voies » dit Booth.

Brennan portait sa combinaison bleue du Jeffersonian ; elle se mit à genoux pour examiner son dernier corps. Booth regardait attentivement et avec admiration, quand son téléphone sonna.

« Booth » dit-il en décrochant.

« Seeley, c'est Rebecca »

Booth s'éloigna de la foule. « Est-ce que Parker va bien ? »

« Très bien. Je vais lui donner le téléphone dans une minute. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu pouvais aller le chercher à l'école plutôt que chez moi demain » dit Rebecca.

« Absolument » dit Booth. « 15h15 demain. J'y serai. »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me soulage » dit Rebecca en soupirant. « Tu veux parler à Parker ? »

« Tu sais que j'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Je suis sur une scène de crime. Est-ce que je peux le rappeler ? »

« Du moment que c'est avant l'heure du coucher » répondit-elle. « Tu as le temps de lui dire bonjour ? »

« Bien sûr. Passe-le moi » dit Booth. Il attendit.

« Salut papa! » s'exclama Parker.

Le visage de Booth s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Hey fiston ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Où tu es? Il y a du bruit » remarqua Parker.

« Bones et moi sommes sur une scène de crime. On va attraper les méchants » dit Booth avec enthousiasme.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Parker.

« Oui, alors papa t'appellera plus tard, d'accord ? » dit Booth.

« OK. Dis bonjour à Bones ! » dit Parker.

« Je le ferai. Je te parle ce soir, d'accord ? Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime » dit Parker avant de raccrocher.

Booth rangea son téléphone et se rapprocha de sa petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le FBI peut jeter son dossier sur celui-là » dit Brennan en se levant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Booth.

« Ces os ne sont pas humains »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas complètement sûre, mais les restes dans ce sac ne sont définitivement pas ceux d'une personne » dit-elle.

« OK » dit Booth. Brennan se tourna vers un autre agent.

« J'aimerais que vous vous assuriez que ces restes seront bien envoyés au Jeffersonian. Je veux être sûre que ces os ne sont pas humains, et déterminer leur origine » dit-elle.

« Oui, Dr Brennan » répondit l'agent. Brennan se tourna vers Booth.

« Tant pis pour le temps qu'on devait passer ensemble » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ouais » acquiesça-t-il avec déception. « On y va. »

Ils reprirent la route vers le Jeffersonian en discutant de leur presque-affaire. Le sujet, cependant, glissa vite vers le baiser sous le gui.

« Donc tu m'as embrassé alors que tout était déjà organisé » la taquina Booth.

« C'était une mauvaise blague » dit Brennan. « Même pour Caroline. » Booth sourit.

« Tu voulais m'embrasser » railla-t-il.

« Mon esprit n'avait pas totalement appréhendé ce que Caroline avait dit avant qu'elle te pousse vers moi. Je crois que toi aussi tu aurais voulu avoir 2 secondes pour réfléchir ce jour-là » remarqua-t-elle.

« Tu _voulais_ m'embrasser » gloussa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au Jeffersonian.

« Soudain, je suis impatiente de descendre de cette voiture et de parler à Angela » dit-elle. Booth feignit d'être blessé.

« Ouais, je vais te manquer. Tu vas voir » dit-il. « Chez moi ou chez toi ce soir ? »

« Chez moi » décida-t-elle.

« Tu me fais des macaronis au fromage ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« On verra » sourit-elle en retour.

« A ce soir » dit-il.

Ils se penchèrent et échangèrent un rapide baiser. Elle sortit de la voiture et attrapa son sac. Son côté protecteur le força à la regarder partir et à rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité dans les murs du Jeffersonian.

Brennan retourna à son bureau où elle trouva Angela installée sur le canapé, attendant son retour. Angela s'assit quand Brennan entra et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ca a été rapide » dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas une vraie affaire. Les os n'étaient pas humains » avoua Brennan.

« Bien ! Ca nous donne plus de temps pour parler, et on ne partira pas avant que tu m'aies tout dit, dont ça sera plus facile pour nous deux si tu coopères dès le début » l'informa Angela.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, mais je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir » dit Brennan.

« Commence avec la conversation que vous avez eu après avoir viré le gamin » dit Angela avec impatience.

« Angela ! » s'exclama Brennan.

« Désolée, après que Parker soit parti » corrigea-t-elle.

« Il a admis qu'il avait voulu m'embrasser, et j'ai admis que notre baiser n'était pas rien » dit-elle.

« Donc, tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que vous deux étiez bien, tu voulais dire vraiment, _vraiment_ bien » dit Angela.

« Je suppose » dit Brennan en haussant les épaules. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu veuilles entendre ? »

« Oh, eh bien comment ça s'est passé. Ca va devenir intéressant ! Comment est-il ? » demanda Angela, toujours aussi impatiente.

« Il embrasse très bien » dit Brennan en souriant.

« Non, ma chérie, pas le baiser, bien que ce soit important aussi ; comment est-il… tu sais… au lit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a pas encore fait » avoua Brennan. Angela eut l'air choquée.

« Pas de sexe? Quoi? Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle. Angela se rappela ensuite que Sully avait aussi attendu avant de passer la vitesse supérieure. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son pénis ? »

Brennan gloussa. « Je suis sûre que tout va bien avec son pénis. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas encore eu de relations sexuelles. »

« Et moi qui m'imaginais que vous aviez simulé une affaire pour qu'il t'emmène sur la banquette arrière de son SUV. Tant pis pour ce fantasme » dit Angela en gloussant.

« Tu fantasmes à propos de Booth et moi ? » demanda Brennan.

« Juste une seconde » admit Angela.

« Et puis, on ne ferait jamais ça au boulot dans son SUV. Angela, Booth et moi sommes… » commença Brennan.

« Professionnels, je sais » finit-elle. « Mais, ma chérie, sérieusement, pourquoi attendre ? »

« La nuit où on failli le faire, il m'a arrêtée et m'a dit qu'il voulait que notre première fois ensemble soit… oh, quel est le mot qu'il a utilisé… » expliqua Brennan.

« Parfaite ? » devina Angela.

« Non, c'est complètement irrationnel d'attendre la perfection. Spéciale, c'est ça qu'il a dit » répondit Brennan. Angela sembla sur le point de crier à nouveau.

« C'est si mignon ! »

« C'est mignon qu'il me fasse attendre tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ? » demanda Brennan. Elle savait qu'exploser à cause d'un manque de sexe était scientifiquement impossible, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir exactement cette impression.

« Non, ma chérie. C'est mignon qu'il te tienne assez à toi pour vouloir que tout soit parfait, même si c'est irrationnel » expliqua Angela.

Brennan réfléchit un instant. « J'accepte cette explication. »

"Donc si vous ne couchez pas ensemble et que vous ne vous êtes pas vus au boulot ces derniers jours, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous dînez, vous vous embrassez et vous vous séparez pour la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, non » répondit Brennan. « On n'a pas de relations sexuelles, mais on dort ensemble. Entre chez lui et chez moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai aimé me réveiller avec lui à Noël, et lui aussi, donc on passe nos nuits ensemble. »

« Comme à Noël ? » demanda Angela.

« Si tu demandes s'il me serre dans ses bras, oui, il le fait » dit-elle.

« Ok, Bren, tu vas m'écouter » dit Angela en prenant la main de Brennan.

« Quoi ? »

« On dirait que c'est super entre toi et Booth. Ne prends pas peur, ma chérie. Ne le fuis pas. »

Brennan restait silencieuse alors qu'Angela exprimait à voix haute les peurs qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle et Booth étaient officiellement ensemble.

« Et si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Ange ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Alors viens me voir. On aura une conversation entre filles et je te renverrai vers son chevalier du FBI dans son armure scintillante » promit Angela.

Vers 20h ce soir-là, Brennan rentra enfin chez elle, et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle trouva Booth sur le canapé devant la télévision, avec une bière et un morceau de pizza.

« Hey, tu es là » dit-il avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue si tard au labo ? »

« Des os de cerf » dit Brennan. « Les restes sur la scène de crime étaient ceux d'un cerf. On a trouvé plusieurs marques de balles sur les os. Victime de chasse. »

« Tu veux une bière ? » demanda-t-il en secouant sa canette devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu n'en avais pas, j'en ai acheté. Faim ? »

« Désolée pour les macaronis au fromage » dit-elle. Elle aimait cuisiner pour lui.

« La pizza c'est bon, aussi » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit un soda dans le frigo et s'assit près de lui dans le canapé. Elle prit une part de pizza.

« N'oublie pas, j'ai Parker demain » dit Booth.

« Je n'avais pas oublié » dit-elle.

« Parker a dit que ta présence était obligatoire demain soir. »

« Il m'aime bien, hein ? » demanda Brennan.

« Il t'adore, et on est deux » dit Booth en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit.

« Est-ce que Parker sait à propos de… nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… non pas encore. Je ne sais pas encore comment lui dire » dit Booth. « Ca peut être drôle. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Booth ramenait les couvertures sur eux. Il s'installa dans le lit derrière elle et plaça un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Bonne nuit, Bones » dit-il. Elle se tourna et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un sourire.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il l'entoura de ses bras, pressant son dos contre lui. Elle se blottit.

« Seeley ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, Bones ? » répondit-il de la même manière.

« Ne me laisse pas te fuir. »

Il gloussa. « Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais le faire ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Bonne année!**

Après le travail le lendemain, vers 18h, Brennan arriva chez Booth. Elle entra avec la clé qu'il lui avait donnée et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

« Salut Dr Bones ! » dit Parker en l'enlaçant. Elle lui rendit son câlin en souriant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? »

« Des courses » répondit-elle. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous faire à manger, à toi et à ton papa. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Que penses-tu de macaronis au fromage ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Super » répondit Parker. « Oh, bonne année! »

« Merci » dit-elle. « Où est ton papa ? »

« Dans la salle. Venez! »

Brennan entra dans le séjour, couvert de guirlandes bleues et or et de ballons noirs et or. Booth portait un chapeau pointu et gonflait un ballon. Parker mit un chapeau et prit un serpentin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Brennan.

« C'est une fête de la nouvelle année, Bones ! » dit Booth en lui lançant le ballon.

« La nouvelle année était il y a 11 jours » fit remarquer Brennan.

« Oui, mais Parker est normalement avec moi au réveillon, et je le laisse rester jusqu'à minuit, mais Rebecca l'a mit au lit plus tôt cette année, donc maintenant qu'il est là, on peut le fêter » dit Booth.

« Vous voulez un chapeau ? » demanda Parker.

« Peut-être plus tard » dit Brennan. Booth s'approcha d'elle et parla à voix basse.

« Je sais que tu penses probablement que ça n'a aucun sens, mais il adore ça, et j'ai une autre bonne raison de faire un nouveau réveillon » dit-il.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On était à la fête d'Angela pour le vrai, et donc on n'a pas pu s'embrasser. On pourra s'embrasser à minuit ce soir » expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, joyeux 12 janvier » le taquina-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard. « Je vais jouer le jeu, Booth. Je te le promets. »

« Merci »

« Une question » dit-elle.

« Vas-y »

« Que vas-tu faire quand il sera minuit et qu'il n'y aura pas d'émission à la télé ? »

« YouTube a tout » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » dit-elle.

« Tu as amené à manger ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les sacs.

« Oui. Comme tu n'as pas eu tes macaronis au fromage hier, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en faire ce soir » dit-elle.

« Super. Parker vient de dire qu'il avait faim. Viens, la cuisine est par là. »

« Booth, je sais où est ta cuisine » dit-elle en restant sur place.

« Je sais. Suis-moi » dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Elle céda et le suivit dans la cuisine, hors de la vue de Parker. Il lui prit les sacs des mains et les posa sur le comptoir alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste. Booth se tourna pour lui faire face, l'enlaça et l'embrassa profondément.

« On devait venir dans la cuisine pour faire ça ? » demanda Brennan.

« Oui » dit Booth en grimaçant.

« Parker ne sait pas encore, hein ? »

« Non » admit-il.

« Je pensais que tu allais lui dire en allant le chercher. »

« J'allais le faire » dit-il.

« Je ne comprends pas. S'il m'aime bien, quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le vois pas très souvent, Bones. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'une nouvelle petite amie signifie encore moins de temps avec lui. »

Brennan resta silencieuse un moment. « Je suppose que c'est logique. »

« Merci »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne reste pas cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Tu restes. Je pensais qu'on pouvait lui dire ensemble » dit Booth. Elle le regarda, sceptique.

« Par 'nous' tu veux dire que tu vas lui dire, avec moi à côté, c'est ça ? »

Il gloussa. « Bien sûr, Bones. »

« Papa! » cria Parker. Booth revint dans le living-room.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fiston? »

« J'ai fini la décoration ! » dit fièrement Parker. « Tu peux accrocher les ballons ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Booth en prenant 2 ballons des mains de son fils.

« Est-ce que le Dr Bones fait bien à manger ? » demanda Parker.

« Ouais » dit Booth. « C'est la meilleure. »

« Super. J'ai faim » dit Parker en se massant l'estomac.

Une heure plus tard, Parker avait fini de manger. Il regarda Booth et Brennan, qui avait également terminé. Parker était assis par terre, mangeant sur la table du salon, alors que Booth et Brennan étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, leur assiette sur les genoux.

« C'était bon ? » demanda Brennan.

« Papa a raison. Vous êtes la meilleure » dit Parker. Brennan sourit.

« Merci »

Parker se leva pour metre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Hey, fiston, reste là une minute » dit Booth. Parker se rassit.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non Parker, pas du tout. Je dois juste te dire quelque chose » dit Booth.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, tu te souviens, à Noël, quand on allait chez maman et qu'on parlait de Bones ? » commença Booth.

« Oui » dit Parker. « Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais beaucoup. »

« C'est vrai, et je t'ai dit que je l'aimais beaucoup aussi » dit Booth.

« Chut ! Papa, le Dr Bones est là ! Elle ne doit pas le savoir!" s'exclama Parker. Brennan et Booth sourirent.

« C'est bon, Parker. Je le sais déjà » dit Brennan.

« Comment ? »

« Eh bien, Parker, après Noël, Bones et moi avons décidé que nous nous aimions beaucoup tous les deux » dit Booth.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Parker.

« Ca veut dire que Bones est ma petite amie » dit Booth en serrant la main de Brennan.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Parker.

« Vraiment ! » confirma Brennan en souriant.

« Ouais ! » cria Parker.

Booth soupira de soulagement et s'appuya contre les coussins du canapé. Brennan s'appuya aussi, gardant leurs doigts entrelacés. Parker remarqua leur nouvelle position et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous embrasser comme maman et Captain Fantastic ? » demanda Parker.

« Parker ! » s'exclama Booth en entendant le surnom du petit ami de Rebecca.

« Pourquoi je peux appeler Tempe Dr Bones, mais je ne peux pas appeler Brent Captain Fantastic ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan réprima un rire et regarda Booth, impatiente de voir comment il allait répondre. Le surnom que les Booth lui avaient donné ne la dérangeait pas, vraiment, mais elle savait qu'un garçon de 6 ans ne comprendrait pas la différence entre Bones et Captain Fantastic.

« Parce que, Parker, Dr Bones est un surnom drôle, que je lui ai donné par amitié, par amour » dit Booth, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il disait. « Captain Fantastic n'est… pas du tout une preuve d'amour. Tu comprends ? »

Brennan s'était figée en entendant le mot amour. Elle essayait de déterminer s'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, et s'il le pensait vraiment. Booth ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait cessé de bouger. Parker aussi avait remarqué le choix de mots de son père.

« Tu _aimes_ Tempe ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation.

« Qui a dit ça ? » demanda Booth.

« Toi ! » s'écria Parker. « Tu as dit que tu l'avais appelé Bones par amour. »

Booth se remémora ses mots, et réalisa que Parker avait absolument raison. Il se rendit compte aussi que Brennan n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait dit. _Oh non,_ pensa-t-il. _Elle n'est pas encore prête à m'entendre dire ça !_

Booth se tourna et regarda Brennan dans les yeux. Au lieu de la peur qu'il s'attendait à y voir, il vit une certaine curiosité et un grand calme. Peut-être qu'elle était prête finalement. Il sourit et prit son visage dans sa paume.

« Oui » dit Booth en caressant sa joue de son pouce. « Je l'aime. »

Brennan relâcha son souffle, qu'elle avait retenu sans le savoir. Il continuait à la regarder dans les yeux et vit la peur et l'incertitude apparaître. Son estomac se contracta par anticipation.

« Je… je l'aime aussi » dit finalement Brennan. Le visage de Booth se fendit d'un immense sourire.

Brennan regarda Parker ; il était clair que le petit garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Booth tenait toujours son visage ; Parker attendait avec impatience de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« C'était trop mièvre pour toi ? » demanda Brennan. Parker eut l'air perplexe.

« Je ne pense pas » dit-il.

« Bien, regarde ailleurs, parce que je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui va arriver » dit Booth.

Avant que Brennan ait pu demander ce que ça voulait dire, Booth avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. La pression était ferme, et il semblait vouloir approfondir, mais elle l'écarta doucement, un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de leur jeune public.

« Plus tard » murmura-t-elle en voyant son regard perplexe.

« S'il vous plaît, ne le faites plus » dit Parker. Booth se leva et souleva son fils.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ?! » dit-il. Parker secoua la tête. « Et ça, tu aimes ? »

Booth commença à couvrir le visage de Parker de baisers, alors que le petit garcon criait. Brennan rit du spectacle. Booth lui sourit, il adorait l'entendre rire.

« Papa, stop ! » cria Parker alors que Booth commençait à le chatouiller. « Tempe, au secours ! »

Brennan se leva et s'approcha, alors que Booth lâchait enfin Parker. Celui-ci courut se cacher derrière Brennan, enlaçant ses jambes.

Minuit approchait rapidement, et Parker avait atteint la phase d'excitation de la fatigue. Il courait autour de la salle avec des serpentins et buvait du jus de pomme pétillant. Brennan jouait avec lui, lui lançant et rattrapant le ballon. Booth était assis à l'ordinateur, cherchant une vidéo du véritable réveillon 2008.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Parker, viens là ! »

« Tu l'as ? » demanda-t-il en sautillant.

« Ouais ! Maintenant écoute, quand le compte à rebours sera fini, je vais embrasser le Dr Bones, donc regarde ailleurs si tu ne veux pas voir ça. »

« OK… vas-y ! On va manquer minuit ! » s'exclama Parker.

Booth mit la vidéo en route et se leva pour rejoindre Bones. Le compte à rebours commença, et Parker se mit à crier chaque chiffre.

« 2 ! 1 ! Bonne année! » cria-t-il en jetant des confettis.

« Bonne année » dit Brennan à Booth.

« Joyeux 12 janvier » dit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Dix minutes plus tard, Booth et Brennan rangeaient le séjour ; Parker était endormi sur le canapé.

« Tu le laisses faire cela tous les ans ? » demanda Brennan.

« Oui » dit Booth en riant. « Ca l'épuise à chaque fois, mais il s'amuse beaucoup. Je vais le mettre au lit. Tu peux aller dans notre chambre, je reviens dans une minute. Je dois juste le changer et le border. »

« OK. Dis lui bonne nuit pour moi » dit Brennan en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Booth alors que celui-ci soulevait son fils pour aller le coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Faisons l'amour **

Booth entra dans sa chambre 10 minutes plus tard et trouva Brennan devant le miroir, brossant ses cheveux. Elle portait l'un de ses grands T-shirts et un short. Il enfila un boxer et un T-shirt blanc et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant la brosse.

« Bien sûr » dit-elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que les mains de Booth commençaient à lui masser la tête. Il se servit de la brosse pour écarter les cheveux vers la gauche, et plaça des baisers sur sa nuque.

Brennan se tourna face à lui, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque instantanément. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre, leurs baisers étaient ardents et longs ; Booth la tira avec lui sur le lit. Il s'assit puis s'allongea, Brennan sur lui. Ses mains voyageaient sur son dos, sous son T-shirt, et bientôt elle sentit qu'il le lui enlevait.

« Booth » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Faisons l'amour » dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Ce soir? »

« Oui. Maintenant » confirma-t-il.

« On… ne peut pas » dit Brennan. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de lui dire non. Il sembla perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as choisi la nuit où ton fils de 6 ans est là. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait de faire l'amour ? »

« Il est de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pourrait nous entendre » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu as prévu d'être bruyante, Bones ? » ricana-t-il.

« J'ai prévu d'être comblée, oui » répliqua-t-elle.

Il grogna et le serra un peu plus étroitement. « Bones, tu ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça alors que j'ai envie de toi à ce point-là. »

Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et murmura : « Tu as envie de moi ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et serra sa taille dans ses bras, la tenant toujours au-dessus de lui. « J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire; elle se pencha et l'embrassa. « De même pour moi » murmura-t-elle.

« Dis-le, Temperance » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime, Seeley » dit-elle.

Il lui donna un long et profond baiser, puis s'écarta pour la regarder. « Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Cette porte n'est pas verrouillée, mais Parker est à l'extérieur. Il était encore très énervé 4 heures après l'heure du coucher habituelle. Il est fatigué, et je te promets qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant le matin. On peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti si tu veux, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'on ne le fasse pas cette nuit. Et puis si tu penses que tu ne peux plus te retenir, dis-le, je t'embrasserai. »

Brennan y réfléchit quelques secondes en retraçant ses muscles à travers le T-shirt. « OK » dit-elle.

« OK ? » demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

« Montre moi ce qu'est faire l'amour » murmura-t-elle en baissant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

« Tu penses que tu peux me faire crier, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, je pourrais définitivement te faire crier. Tu vas juste devoir attendre une autre nuit pour le découvrir » dit Booth.

Brennan sentit sa bouche s'assécher considérablement alors qu'elle les imaginait tous deux en pleine action, criant le nom de l'autre dans l'extase. Booth la ramena de son rêve éveillé en l'embrassant et reprenant exactement là où il en était, glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Il caressa son dos avant de ramener ses mains devant et de prendre ses seins en coupe. Elle soupira contra sa bouche ; il passa son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur la peau exposée.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre rapidement, mais passèrent beaucoup de temps à se caresser et à s'embrasser, savourant la moindre nouvelle parcelle de peau. Quand Booth sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il enfila un préservatif et embrassa profondément Brennan, alors que leurs corps se rencontraient ; ils laissèrent tous deux échapper des gémissements.

Ils bougèrent lentement ensemble, parfaitement synchronisés, découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Leurs mouvements étaient doux ; il couvrait son cou et sa poitrine de baisers enflammés alors qu'elle respirait profondément et caressait son dos.

« Booth » murmura-t-elle.

« Seeley » la corrigea-t-il, plaçant un baiser sur son cou.

« Seeley, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais dire par ne faire plus qu'un? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit et l'embrassa. « Oui, Temperance. Comme un miracle. »

Ils gardèrent le rythme, alors que Booth faisait courir ses mains sur son corps et qu'elle serrait ses fesses en embrassant son torse. Après quelques minutes, elle arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle murmura quelque chose, et il réalisa qu'elle avait besoin d'un des baisers dont il avait parlé plus tôt.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Elle lui rendit son baiser, gémissant dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et se recule. En silence, des soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche alors que ces yeux restaient fermés et qu'elle se perdait dans le plaisir. Booth gardait les yeux sur elle.

« Tu es si belle » dit Booth en écartant une mèche de cheveux collée sur son visage. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa, et ils recommencèrent à bouger.

Plus tard, ils restèrent couchés l'un près de l'autre dans le lit, se tenant la main, leurs bras se touchant sous les couvertures. Brennan leva les yeux et découvrit qu'il la regardait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. J'aime te regarder » dit-il.

Elle rit doucement. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais attendre. »

« Ah oui? »

« Eh bien, pas complètement, mais tu valais la peine d'attendre, donc ton raisonnement n'a plus d'importance » dit-elle.

Booth se releva un peu pour l'embrasser. « Tu en valais la peine aussi. »

Ils restèrent allongés en silence un long moment. Booth commença à bailler et s'écarta avec réticence. Il écarta les couvertures et se leva.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Brennan, la voix pleine de fatigue.

« Je suis fatigué. Je veux dormir, et la porte n'est pas verrouillée, ce qui veut dire que Parker peut venir nous réveiller au matin, ce qui veut dire qu'on devrait se couvrir un peu » dit Booth en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés.

« Oh non, Parker. J'avais oublié ! » dit Brennan en s'asseyant.

« C'est bon, Bones. On a encore le temps » la rassura-t-il en lui tendant ses vêtements. « Mais couvre-toi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voie cela. »

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps nu; elle ramena avec le sourire les couvertures sur elle, lui cachant la vue. Il lui tira la langue et elle gloussa. Ils finirent de s'habiller et s'installèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sombrant doucement dans le sommeil.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers 9h30, Brennan se réveilla et commença à poser des baisers sur le visage de Booth pour le réveiller à son tour. Il la surprit en capturant ses lèvres et en l'embrassant avec passion.

« Bones, devine quoi ? » dit-il avec excitation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans ses bras. Elle était un peu perplexe devant son enthousiasme matinal, mais elle était aussi impatiente de savoir ce qui l'excitait autant, seulement quelques minutes après son réveil.

« Je voudrais te parler de la superbe fille avec qui j'ai fait l'amour la nuit dernière » dit-il en souriant.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant le jeu.

« Hum hum. Bones, elle est parfaite. Elle est intelligente et sexy, et je suis complètement fou d'elle. »

Elle gloussa. « Elle semble être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. »

Booth lui envoya un de ses fameux sourires et l'embrassa, passant doucement ses mains sous son T-shirt. Il traçait de petits cercles sur son ventre, quand Parker frappa à la porte. Il passa sa tête en ne recevant pas de réponse. Les adultes en remarquèrent pas qu'il était là.

« Vous êtes réveillés ? » demanda-t-il, les avertissant de sa présence.

« Bonjour » dit Booth, s'écartant des lèvres de Brennan après un dernier baiser. Parker entra dans la chambre.

« Vous vous faites des câlins ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit Booth. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Pas vraiment » dit Parker en fronçant le nez.

Il vint s'asseoir au pied du lit de son père. Booth et Brennan s'assirent, s'appuyant sur les oreillers. Booth garda son bras dans le dos de Brennan ; elle s'installa contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que le Dr Bones reste avec nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Parker.

« Si tu es d'accord » dit Brennan.

« Ouais ! Papa, on y va ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda Booth.

« On va faire de la luge ! » s'écria Parker.

Booth rit et regarda Brennan. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et Booth se tourna vers Parker. « Est-ce qu'il y a assez de neige ? »

Parker hocha la tête. « Oui. J'ai regardé. »

« OK. Tu veux aller manger à l'extérieur, aussi? » demanda Booth.

« Je peux choisir ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Ouais ! Chuck E. Cheese! » s'exclama Parker.

« Qu'est-ce que Chuck E. Cheese ? » demanda Brennan.

« Papa, est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse ? » dit Parker, n'en revenant pas.

Booth gloussa. « Elle est sérieuse. »

« C'est génial! Il y a des pizzas et des jeux et des récompenses et une piscine à balles et des personnages ! » expliqua Parker.

« Ca semble intéressant » dit Brennan. « Je suis d'accord pour y aller. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Booth, incrédule.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle.

« Je vais me préparer ! » dit Parker en sautant du lit.

« Parker, il n'est pas encore 10h… peu importe » dit Booth. Il serra Brennan contre lui. « Tu es une sainte, tu sais ça ? »

Elle rit. « Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux aller dans un restaurant avec des jeux pour enfants avec toi et ton fils? »

« Oui » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« Est-ce que tu as des luges ? »

« Elles sont dans le garage » dit Booth, l'embrassant encore.

« Booth, j'essaie de te parler » dit-elle en l'écartant doucement.

« Et moi j'essaie de t'embrasser, donc chut ! » dit-il.

Brennan obéit et ils échangèrent quelques baisers passionnés. L'esprit de Brennan était traversé d'images de la nuit précédente, et alors que la langue de Booth taquinait ses lèvres, elle décida qu'elle pouvait définitivement s'habituer à ça.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Merci de continuer à lire et à poster des reviews, même si la mise à jour a tardé. De retour de vacances, je poste la fin cette semaine!_

Chapitre 5 – Frivolité

Un peu après midi, Booth, Brennan et Parker entraient chez Chuck E. Cheese. Des enfants couraient partout, souriant de la même manière que Parker. Ils criaient et riaient, et les bruits des jeux leur parvenaient depuis l'entrée. Les yeux de Brennan étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle découvrait l'endroit et se rendait compte que c'était un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« OK » dit-elle en prenant la main de Booth. « Je suis une sainte. »

Il rit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ca ne sera pas si terrible. Je te le promets. »

« Trois ? » demanda la serveuse en s'approchant.

« Oui » répondit Booth.

« Par ici » dit-elle.

Elle les conduisit à une petite table dans un coin. Elle leur donna des menus et tendit à Parker une dizaine de jetons gratuits avant de s'éloigner.

« Je peux aller jouer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, vas-y, mais fais attention » dit Booth.

« Promis papa ! » dit Parker. Il rassembla ses jetons, les mit dans une poche de son jean et courut vers les jeux.

« Tu peux aller jouer avec lui si tu veux. Je vais commander » dit Brennan.

« Ces 10 jetons auront disparu d'ici 5 minutes. Je jouerai avec lui quand nous aurons mangé » dit-il. « Tu essaies de m'éloigner, Bones ? »

« Peut-être » le taquina-t-elle.

« Désolé, Bones. Tu es coincée avec moi. »

« Oh, bien » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle sourit alors qu'il plaçait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent, sourirent et échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

« Vous êtes _pires_ que maman et Captain Fantastic ! » s'exclama Parker.

« Tu sais Parker, un jour tu tomberas amoureux d'une fille, et quand ça arrivera, tu ne voudras rien faire d'autre que l'embrasser, toi aussi » dit Booth.

« S'embrasser c'est dégoûtant. Mon ami Justin appelle ça un échange de salive. C'est dégoûtant » dit Parker en retroussant son nez.

Booth et Brennan gloussèrent.

« Déjà plus de jeton ? » demanda Brennan.

« Non. Papa, tu dois m'en acheter encore » dit Parker.

« Après manger, fiston. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas à ceux qui ne demandent pas de jeton, en attendant ? » dit Booth.

« Ok, mais plus de baiser » dit Parker. Il enleva ses chaussures, les mit sur sa chaise et courut vers la piscine de ballons.

« Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé ses chaussures ? » demanda Brennan.

« On n'a pas le droit d'en porter dans la zone de jeux » dit Booth. Brennan hocha la tête et continua à regarder les enfants. Elle avait le même regard qu'en examinant des os. Booth rit. « Tu ne peux pas trouver Chuck E. Cheese à ce point fascinant. »

« Je suis anthropologue, Booth. J'observe » dit-elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Booth et Brennan s'approchèrent du comptoir pour payer la pizza et acheter des jetons pour Parker. Booth paya l'addition et demanda 20 jetons.

« Prends-en 20 de plus » dit Brennan en sortant de la monnaie de sa poche.

« Quoi ? » dit Booth. « Non. Tu n'as pas à… » Elle le coupa.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire » dit-elle. « Tu ne me laisses pas payer pour le repas, donc j'achète des jetons. »

Le couple s'approcha de Parker et lui tendit un sac plein de jetons. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

« Wow ! Il y en as combien?" demanda-t-il.

« Quarante. Tu dois remercier Bones, fiston » répondit Booth.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Parker.

« Parce qu'elle en a acheté la moitié. » Parker enlaça Brennan.

« Merci, Tempe! » s'exclama-t-il.

« De rien, Parker » dit-elle.

« Venez jouer ! »

Brennan regarda les Booth jouer aux courses de voitures et avec des marteaux en mousse. Parker réussit même à la convaincre de jouer avec eux. Alors que Parker était monté dans une voiture conduite par un Chuck E. Cheese en plastique, Booth jouait au basket, lançant de manière experte ballon après ballon dans le panier. Quand il eut lancé tous les ballons, il récupéra ses tickets, souriant en voyant son succès.

« Tu as vu, Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi les hommes ressentent-ils le besoin de m'impressionner avec le basket ? » répondit-elle.

« Papa, je n'ai plus de jeton ! » cria Parker en courant vers eux.

« Alors vas prendre tes prix, on va faire de la luge » dit Booth en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Parker acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir échangé ses tickets contre 2 dinosaures, beaucoup de sucreries et un bracelet que Parker offrit à Brennan, Booth et conduisit à sa piste de luge favorite. Parker sauta de la voiture et sautillait avec impatience alors que Booth l'aidait à fermer son manteau. Brennan enfila ses gants, remonta la fermeture de sa veste et sortit les luges de la voiture.

Parker prit une luge rouge et bleue et la plaça au sommet de la colline. Il s'assit dessus et regarda Booth.

« Pousse-moi, papa ! » demanda-t-il.

« Booth, est-ce que c'est sûr ? » demanda Brennan, regardant la colline en contrebas.

La piste était large, avec quelques bosses. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'un chemin très lisse.

« Oui, Bones. Tout va bien » dit Booth. Il s'approcha de Parker.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hun hun »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Papa!! »

« Accoche-toi! » dit Booth.

« C'est bon! Pousse-moi! »

« Si tu insistes » dit Booth en haussant les épaules. Il poussa la luge.

Il y avait juste assez de neige pour que la luge descende la colline. Elle allait vite, et Parker cria tout le long.

« Regarde, Booth, il crie! » dit Brennan, inquiète.

« Il glousse et s'amuse. On ne serait pas là si ce n'était pas sûr » dit Booth en prenant une luge pourpre. « C'était quand la dernière fois que tu en as fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. 1986 ? »

« Alors il est temps de le refaire » dit-il en posant la luge.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Allez, Bones » dit-il.

Booth attrapa Brennan par la taille et la souleva. Surprise, elle se laissa faire quand il la posa sur la luge. Il se prépara à la pousser.

« Booth » dit-elle, pas du tout heureuse de se qu'il allait faire.

« Fais-moi confiance » lui murmura-t-il. « Et accroche-toi. »

Il poussa la luge qui portait sa petite amie sur la colline et rit quand elle émit un son similaire à celui de Parker. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de grimper pour regarder Brennan. Booth prit une luge et rejoignit Brennan en bas de la colline.

« Admets-le » dit-il en se levant. « C'était amusant. »

« Je suppose » dit Brennan en haussant les épaules.

« Dis-le » dit Booth.

« Non » insista-t-elle.

Brennan avait pris sa luge et commençait à grimper la colline, quand elle sentit une boule de neige dans son dos. Elle se tourna et Booth laissa tomber une deuxième boule ; il plaqua l'un de ses sourires sur son visage, sachant qu'il avait été pris.

« Hey, Bones » dit-il en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il, innocent.

« Tu agis comme si tu avais 4 ans » dit-elle.

« Pas besoin d'être un enfant pour faire une bataille de neige » dit-il en lançant une autre boule dans sa direction.

Elle laissa tomber sa luge, et les 2 adultes commencèrent à former des boules de neige, les lançant immédiatement sur l'autre. Brennan cria quand l'une d'elles l'atteignit à la nuque et commença à fondre sous sa veste. Booth riait, mais arrêta quand il reçut une boule entre les yeux.

« OK, c'était méchant ça » dit-il alors qu'elle riait.

« Moi ? Tu es méchant » répondit-elle. « Et tu sais que je suis une bonne tireuse. »

Il essuya la neige de son visage et lui lança une autre poignée de neige. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur bataille, Parker continuait à descendre la colline sur sa luge.

Parker s'élança et la luge prit de la vitesse. Booth se mit soudain accidentellement sur son chemin.

« Papa ! » appela Parker.

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth en se tournant.

Brennan eut le souffle coupé et Parker baissa la tête alors que sa luge entrait en collision avec les jambes de Booth.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Brennan en courant vers les Booth. Parker se leva et hocha la tête.

« Mon cœur est brisé. Papa m'a blessé » dit-il. Brennan leva un bras pour un câlin, et Parker l'enlaça.

« Booth ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que je me suis foulé la cheville, ou quelque chose » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Penses-tu que tu pourras monter la colline, ou est-ce qu'on doit appeler une ambulance ? »

« Je pense que je peux le faire avec un peu d'aide. »

« Parker, tu penses que tu peux monter les 3 luges ? » demanda Brennan.

« Bien sûr » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Viens, Booth » dit-elle, l'aidant à se lever.

Brennan et Booth montèrent doucement la colline, lui s'appuyant sur elle. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège du passager et prit les clés dans sa poche. Parker monta dans la voiture pendant que Brennan mettait les luges dans le coffre.

« Ca va, papa ? » demanda Parker.

« Ca va, fiston. Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Booth, s'installant sur le siège. « Je suis désolé qu'on doive arrêter là. »

« C'est bon » dit Parker. « Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui, de toute façon. »

Brennan les rejoignit, adapta le siège et les rétroviseurs, et démarra la voiture. Booth grogna.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« On m'a rentré dedans, et en plus maintenant je dois te laisser conduire ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez subi de choses aujourd'hui ? » la taquina-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le dernier chapitre._

Chapitre 6 – Baiser guérisseur

« Comment ça va? » demanda Brennan à Parker.

« Bien. Merci, Tempe » répondit-il.

Parker était blotti sous une couverture sur le canapé. Elle lui avait préparé du chocolat chaud et les 9 marshmallows qu'il avait demandé et mis un DVD.

« De rien. Je vais m'occuper de ton père. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose » dit-elle en lui tendant la télécommande.

« Je le ferai » dit Parker.

Brennan entra dans la chambre de Booth et ferma la porte. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, essayant d'enlever la chaussure de son pied blessé. Son autre pied était déjà nu.

« Laisse-moi faire » dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre. Elle enleva doucement sa chaussure et sa chaussette, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle plaça ensuite un tendre baiser sur la cheville enflammée.

« Merci Bones » dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment va Parker ? »

« Il va bien. Je lui ai donné du chocolat chaud et un film à regarder. Il est couché sur le canapé. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je pensais prendre un bain, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je suis gelée, et d'habitude je prends un bain chaud quand je veux me relaxer et me réchauffer » dit-elle.

« Ca me semble bien. Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais… Parker » dit-elle, sachant que c'était très différent que de faire l'amour quand il était endormi au milieu de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ? » demanda Booth.

« Quelque chose à propos d'un petit garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et d'une pierre magique » dit Brennan.

« Oh super. Il dure à peu près 3 heures » dit Booth. « S'il te plaît, Bones ? »

Elle y réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il se leva et la suivit en boitant jusqu'à la salle de bains. Heureusement ce n'était pas loin de la chambre.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas dans un bain » dit-elle, remplissant la baignoire d'eau chaude.

« Je prends des bains » dit-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C'est là que je lis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Des romans » dit-il en enlevant son sweat.

Elle prit une bande dessinée dans un panier dans le coin. « Des romans ? »

« Des romans _illustrés _» dit-il.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit des romans. »

« Bien sûr que c'en est. Arrête de m'embêter et déshabille-toi. »

Brennan ignora sa demande et regarda sous le lavabo, pour y trouver du bain moussant. Elle en versa dans la baignoire, gloussant doucement. Booth finit de se déshabiller et boita vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Il se tourna et vit Brennan qui finissait d'enlever ses sous-vêtements. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je te trouve belle ? » dit-il, ses yeux voyageant sur son corps.

« Une ou deux fois » répondit-elle en entrant dans la baignoire.

A sa grande surprise, plutôt que de lui laisser de la place pour qu'il se mette derrière elle, elle s'assit le dos contre le bord et écarta les jambes.

« Assieds-toi » dit-elle.

«_ Tu_ vas _me_ tenir ? »

« Oui, comme Vivian l'a fait avec Edward. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je te le dise à propos de ce qui semble être une référence culturelle populaire, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » dit-il.

« _Pretty Woman_ » dit-elle. « Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« _Tu _l'as vu ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« J'étais adolescente quand il est sorti, tu sais » dit-elle. « Maintenant viens. »

Il grimpa dans la baignoire et s'assit avec précaution entre ses jambes. Il s'appuya sur elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule ; elle leva sa main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son autre bras était enroulé autour de son torse, et ses jambes autour de son ventre, pressant son corps contre son dos. Booth gémit à ce contact.

« OK » admit-il. « C'est bon. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Vraiment, vraiment bon » dit-il en tournant sa tête pour l'embrasser.

L'eau chaude apaisait ses muscles douloureux ; elle traçait des dessins sur son torse avec les bulles. Il se blottit contre son cou et l'embrassa. Ses mains commencèrent à se promener sous l'eau, et Booth l'embrassa encore pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait.

« Je n'ai jamais vu _Pretty Woman_, mais si c'est quelque chose comme ça, je pense qu'on va le louer » dit-il.

Elle gloussa. « Je l'emprunterai à Angela lundi » dit-elle.

Ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser, se caresser et jouer avec les bulles jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. Brennan se leva alors et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de l'aider à sortir de la baignoire.

Booth déverrouilla la porte une fois que Brennan eut bien mis la serviette autour d'elle. Juste quand il avait mis la sienne, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, et Parker passa sa tête.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il. « Maman est au téléphone. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Booth, s'approchant de la porte et du téléphone.

« Elle veut savoir si sept heures c'est bon pour venir me chercher » dit Parker.

« Je vais lui parler » dit Booth.

« OK » dit Parker en lui tendant le téléphone. « Dr Bones, vous avez des bulles dans les cheveux. »

Booth attrapa le combiné et le couvrit de sa main alors que Brennan se regardait dans le miroir. « Suis-moi pour qu'elle puisse se changer, d'accord ? »

« OK » dit Parker.

« Hey Rebecca » dit Booth dans le téléphone.

« Des bulles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum oui. On s'amusait » dit-il.

« Je pensais qu'on avait parlé du fait qu'il l'appelle Bones » dit Rebecca.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Au moins il a assez de respect pour elle pour mettre 'Docteur' devant » dit Booth en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Il a appelé Brent Captain Fantastic au moins _3_ fois pendant notre voyage, Seeley ! » s'exclama Rebecca. Booth rit.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je lui ai expliqué la différence entre les surnoms hier soir, mais je vais lui en reparler, si tu veux. »

« Merci » dit Rebecca.

Booth entra dans la salle de bains alors que Brennan sortait de la douche, sans bulle. Il enroula la serviette autour de ses épaules et l'approcha de lui.

« Parker part ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Il doit travailler sur un projet pour l'école demain, et son binôme habite à 2 maisons de chez Rebecca » expliqua Booth.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Non, c'est bon. L'école est prioritaire, et Rebecca est d'accord pour me le laisser vendredi prochain à la place. »

« Alors nous sommes seuls ce soir? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » dit Booth en l'embrassant. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, les bulles dans tes cheveux c'était très mignon. »

Elle gloussa. « Celles dans les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. »

Une fois habillé, Booth rejoignit Parker sur le canapé pendant que Brennan cuisinait. Booth utilisa les coussins pour élever sa cheville blessée, et Parker s'appuyait sur lui, sa tête sur son torse. Rebecca frappa à la porte, et Brennan alla ouvrir alors que Booth mettait le film en pause.

« Maman ! » dit Parker en courant vers elle.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » demanda Rebecca.

« Ma tête me fait mal. Papa m'a blessé » lui dit Parker.

« Parker ! » s'exclama Booth. « Non, Rebecca, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Rebecca en regardant sa cheville.

« Accident de luge » répondit Brennan. « Parker et sa luge sont entrés en collision avec les jambes de Booth. »

Rebecca se pencha et embrassa Parker sur le front. Cela alluma une étincelle dans la tête de Parker.

« Oh, et maman » dit-il. « Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais quand Brent et toi vous vous embrassez. »

Rebecca rit. « Pourquoi ça, Park ? »

« Parce qu_'ils _le font beaucoup plus que vous! » s'exclama Parker en indiquant son père. Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard.

« Ils, comme ton père et le Dr Brennan ? » demanda Rebecca, incrédule.

« Hun hun. Ils se sont embrassés _tout_ le week-end ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Booth avec un sourire amusé.

« Hun hun. C'est dégoûtant. Ils sont bien pires que vous. Je les ai vus s'embrasser sur le canapé, près de l'ordinateur, au lit, chez Chuck E. Cheese,… » lista Parker. Rebecca fixait Booth, essayant désespérément de ne pas rire.

« Parker » dit Brennan en l'interrompant. « Je pense que ta maman a compris. »

Parker s'arrêta et regarda les adultes. Rebecca semblait amusée, alors que Booth et Brennan semblaient un peu coupables. Booth fit passer son regard de Brennan à Rebecca et remarqua qu'elle le fixait.

« Oui, d'accord ? Très bien ! Bones et moi sommes ensemble! » dit-il.

Rebecca rit enfin. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Seeley. Je pense que c'est super. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Brennan.

« Absolument. Mon fils vous adore, et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point Seeley a parlé de vous ces 3 dernières années » dit-elle. « Honnêtement, il était temps. »

« Ca semble être le consensus général » dit Brennan en pensant à Angela.

« Eh bien, on vous laisse tranquilles. Dis au revoir, Parker. »

Parker s'approcha de Booth. « Je ne veux pas partir, papa… attends, est-ce que tu vas encore l'embrasser quand je serai parti ? »

« Tu parles » répondit Booth. « Encore plus. »

« Au revoir, papa » dit-il immédiatement en étreignant Booth. « On se voit vendredi. »

« Je t'aime » dit Booth en l'embrassant sur la joue, juste pour le voir se tortiller.

« Je t'aime » dit Parker. Il s'approcha de Brennan. « Au revoir, Bones! »

Elle l'enlaça. « Au revoir, Parker. »

« Au revoir » dit Rebecca en faisant un signe. Elle prit le sac de Parker, sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Combien de temps avant que le dîner soit prêt ? » demanda Booth.

« Environ 15 minutes » répondit Brennan.

« Viens là. »

Brennan s'approcha du canapé et s'allongea contre lui, prenant la place que Parker avait libérée.

« Alors apparemment on s'embrasse beaucoup » dit Booth.

« Il a 6 ans. Il pense que les filles c'est dégoûtant » dit Brennan en riant.

« Tu es une fille. Il t'aime bien » fit remarquer Booth.

« Il m'a dit plus tôt que je ne suis pas une fille. Je suis Bones » dit-elle en souriant.

Il éclata de rire et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. « Tu es notre Bones, et je ne dis pas cela d'une manière possessive. »

Elle leva la tête plus haut et l'embrassa. « J'avais compris, et j'ai toujours été 'ta' Bones. »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et elle s'installa confortablement dans ses bras. _Ouais_, pensa-t-elle. _Je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer._

_N/A Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_A bientôt..._


End file.
